


In a sentimental mood

by Mar_20



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_20/pseuds/Mar_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, It´s the start of the semester and Cosima and Delphine are trying to get through the third year of college. Give it a try guys, hope you all like it, English is not my first language, so please don´t be so hard on me in case of spelling and grammar mistakes. Also i´ll be posting this story in both, english and spanish, so you guys can choose(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so please don´t be so hard on me in case of spelling and grammar mistakes. Also i´ll be posting this story in both, english and spanish, so you can guys choose(:

Cosima POV

I could already feel the heat of the sun of late afternoon in my skin, and suddenly an almost nostalgic feeling began to develop in my thoughts, before i started daydreaming and went deep to the world inside my head, I turned to Noe who was lying on the grass reading a collection of poems using the free time we had before the class began, and said hey buddy do you remember when we were freshmans? Noe tore a grass and left it on the page of the book she was currently reading for it to make the task of a bookmark, she laughed and said: it´s not that i want to be recalling it at every moment, but of course I do remember, why ?, nothing is just that i didn´t get the chance to tell you sooner, but two days ago I saw Jess on the train, you remember her? She was that senior girl which the two of us were in love with, and spent the high school breaks thinking how we could make her like us? Shit! we were quite the stalkers didn´t we? I said while laughing, but hey !, truth was we had a pretty solid excuse, that we were teenagers with crazy hormones, and we couldn´t control our feelings at the time, we kinda still can´t.. but whatever, Noe laughed out loud while nodding whit her head, yeah of course I remember!, Oh she was gorgeous! And she was also the reason for our first fight, but it made me love you more as a person and have more confidence in you as a friend, aww man we are such a pussys and i love you too i said, so listen i was thinking about that , because since that time i think i had never had such a strong crush on a girl to which i knew she was out of my reach, perhaps because we were teenagers and we felt everything with more intensity, but don´t you think it is interesting what we can come to feel for someone who is not even aware of the existence of one and you know that person probably get to move on with her life without knowing someone spent the whole day thinking how beautiful she was? Uff woah dude, and since when so romantic and deep? She asked, haha idiot, is not that, it's just something I thought at the moment, but hey we better hurry up, the class starts in 5minutes and you know how profesor Alex gets when people are late, ok ok she says, lets go then!

Delphine POV

Shit!I lost my train For five minutes, i think as i look at the clock, now i have to wait till 4:30pm, so when i get to the campus i was already 10 minutes late for the class of literary aesthetics of profesor Alex, I was worried that the class started making group dynamics, because the trip I did last semester to France made me fell behind in the program, and now i´m a semester behind with my generation, and the people of this semester where certainly going to be different from my friends from last year, which I still see on campus, but unfortunately don´t have any classes with them now.

So i had to go through the awkward moment of being "the new girl" making new friends at least for group work, I came in to the class room already 15 minutes late and when I opened the classroom door I had to feign an apologetic smile to the professor, who look at me through her glasses with raised eyebrows reproaching my delay, while the entire class was staring at me feeling that i had interrupted the class, i walk fast trying to ignore the stares and went to sit in one of the free school desks in the back of the class room, as i pulled out my notebook and a pen, I saw the girl who was next to me, who in a quiet voice was saying something to the girl that was sitting next to her, who was laughing at what she told her, I saw that she was signing the attendance sheet, and thought to sign now that the professor was not looking to avoid a first absence.

Hey! I said to the girl as i touched her shoulder to get her attention, can you pass me the attendance sheet please?, the girl turned and smiled warmly as she settled her glasses with the finger, yes of course, hurry now that the professor is not looking she said, and returned to take notes while the professor put on a video and turn out the lights, I saw her again with the corner of my eye and i could not help but think that she had a very bright vibe, I could feel that just by having her sitting besides me, she exuded some particular sense of peace, plus she had a characteristically beautiful handwriting, nothing very sophisticated, but rather a slightly careles, sassy and very cheeky style, when I felt I was staring at her too much and she might notice I turned my eyes to the video, and tried not to keep looking at the intriguing stranger beside me. Link to the first song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2I48hcv9-9Y&list=LLzatTm9QFyrq9ZS6hnABz4A&index=1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> 1\. Hey there! Hope you all are having a nice evening, here it´s the second chapter, tell me if i should keep going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Also in the end the link of the song(:

Cosima POV

6:00 am and the alarm sounds, classes begin at 8:00 am, i know that if i get to catch the 7:30 train i will arrived on time to college, so I edit the alarm and put it on for it to sound at 6:15 and get to sleep a little longer.

When I opened my eyes I saw the time on the cellphone that marked 6:40, dammit! I've fallen asleep, how did the alarm did not sound ?!Shit! I wondered as I got up from bed quickly, and I realized that when i put the new alarm i was probably still half asleep and what I did was delete all the alarms.

By skipping breakfast i manage to get the train from 7:30 and get to class on time, which was a little empty, there were still several students that were entering, I sat down and thought about going to buy something to eat in the campus cafeteria, but when I was about to withdraw money from my purse the teacher came in and closed the door, putting pause to my plans, after a presentation of all the students, in which the teacher told us to say our name and year of college, we had to put in groups to write an essay from a caricature that he gave us.

Robert, a boy who i knew since last semester, in which we share several courses, and also share a joint once in a concert, which makes you almost a good buddy, he asked if he could join me for the work, obvs i told him smiling, I turned to look back and saw that the girl who asked me for the attendance sheet in the class of yesterday greeted me shyly, I made a hand signal for her to join us. 

When the class was finished i started to gather up my things, when I heard that the girl with the blonde and curly hair told me: Cosima right?

Yes, that's me, i replied, immediately feeling a little awkward for no reason in particular.

This is your third year at college right?

Yes, I replied, and yours? I don´t think I've seen you before in any of the classes of last semester.

Yes, thats because I am at my fourth year I replied, but last year i spent one semester in france, and that made me fell behind in the program.

Oh i see, that sounds cool, you were there with an exchange program or a scholarship from college?

Yes, kind of a Exchange program, but not really exchange, because my family is from France, and lived there until i was 11 years old.

I understand, I felt a slight accent, but did not want to say anything, because i didn´t want to sound rude or something, I said, feeling very nervous all of the sudden looking at the smile the girl was giving me, hey um i was about to go to the cafeteria for something to eat and drink, do you maybe want to go?

Yeah, That sounds nice, lets go she said!

While i was waiting for the tea and the sandwich i had ordered, i saw Delphine sitting in a chair on the terrace of the cafeteria with closed eyes taking a deep breathing of the fresh morning air.

So beautiful! I thought, this girl is like an apparition, I felt a strange but strong attraction to her, i knew that i was strong because she made me feel warm inside when she smiled, and I got really nervous when I looked straight into her eyes, as in this particular moment, when she turned to me, shit! I think she noticed that I was staring at her, i chided myself for the lack of dissimulation, while collecting the food.

Delphine POV

I opened my eyes for a moment to see why Cosima had not returned and noticed that she was watching me, but immediately turned when i stared at her back,i smiled and could not help but think that she was really cute.

When she returned I asked Cosima do you like what you study, are you happy with it?

I love it, I immediately responded, Art is what i live for, and I can hardly see myself doing something different. Why? Do you have doubts?

No, it´s just that sometimes I question my decisions, but every answer leads me to conclude that I am on the right track, and that art is what I love most in this life.

Yes, I understand I said, I like to think that happiness and passion is fullness, but fullness not in a material way of course, i mean fullness as in moments, because is something that we are constantly looking, but the truth is that they are little moments of fullness, which make us stop, breathe and appreciate what we have, and I've experienced most of those moments in all forms of art, painting, design, literature, theater, cinema, and especially music.

Cosima was fast becoming one of those people whom you feel attract in all possible ways, I felt I wanted her to give me her opinion about many things, wanted to see her drawings, any of her work, wanted to know the music she listen to, wanted mainly keep talking with her for as long as we could.

 

Link for the Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r594pxUjcz4&list=LLzatTm9QFyrq9ZS6hnABz4A&index=14


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.English is not my first language, so please don´t be so hard on me in case of spelling and grammar mistakes. Also i´ll be posting this story in both, english and spanish, so you can guys choose(:
> 
> 2\. Hey there! Hope you all are having a nice afternoon, here it´s another chapter, tell me if i should keep going? btw, sorry for the long wait, i´ll try to post more frequently.

Cosima POV

10:45 pm

I always thought that my mind works better at night and at dawn, is the main reason why I write essays at this time, I think it´s the silence and calm that brings the moon, my concentration finds its climax when no cars, buses or bikes outside, or busy people are heard, only the vibes of reggae, folk and funk becoming one and finding a place in my room are what motivate my hands to write.

But at this moment I have not been able to focus my thoughts on the homework about performance and theatricality, constantly my line of thinking goes off the road and choose to go down the path where Delphine appears…

Seriously, what is it about this girl ?! I mean, only three days and she is alredy taking a considerable important place inside my head.

Still spinning in my head is that image of yesterday in the cafeteria, almost like a postcard, the picture of her sitting with closed eyes enjoying the warmth of the day, and the sunlight. Her casual posture and so natural it' s what i found most attractive, i think she is one of those people who could be doing absolutely nothing but still you find them so enthralling and bewitching .

I was pretty distracted and I knew I was not going to be able to concentrate again in the homework, so I decided to close my laptop and roll a joint, while thinking about whether or not to send a message to Delphine, she gave me her number yesterday in the cafeteria to arrange a day with the group of work of the remaining courses.

Ok, is nothing serious, is only a message i said to myself as I searched in my contacts Delphine name..

-11: 25 pm- Cosima:

Delphine Hey! I do not know if you are already asleep, but if you're not, i was wondering if you would like to go with me to a spoken word event tomorrow night?

 -11: 30 pm-Delphine:

Bonsoir Cosima! I'm not sleeping, obviously haha, I'm still finishing a homework, it sounds good! Where is it?

-11: 32 pm-Cosima:

Oh, um it's in a bar at the city center, nothing fancy, there are several activities before some of my friends do the presentation of spoken word, there will be air acrobatics in silks and trapeze, dance and some great live music performances (:, my classes end at 7:00pm, if you want i can send you the direction and we can meet at the bar at 8:30?

-11: 35 pm-Delphine:

Oh, I my classes end at 7:30 pm, but I can get out before, that way we can walk together?

-11: 36 pm-Cosima:

Great! Yes of course sounds better if we go together;) see you tomorrow then?

-11: 37 pm-Delphine:

See you tomorrow! Good night Cosima, get some rest.

-11: 39 pm-Cosima:

Good night for you too, have nice dreams :)

Uff, well that went well, she is such a cool chick, i bet she was charmed by my awkwardness and that's why she accepted the invitation. Good job Cosima, now I just have to relax and try to control my nerves.

 

 Delphine POV:

6:23 pm:

This year i started the Semester a Little downhearted, maybe the daily routine is getting too overwhelming, i really do not know well how to describe the emotions that i have been feeling these last semester after I came from France, I can not pinpoint exactly what's wrong in my life, i don´t know if I'm limiting myself, or what is happening.

But I have been feeling overcome with loneliness without no particular reason,  I do not know how to deal with it, because I haven´t been able to understand it, I have a good relationship with my family, good friends, which I believe are sufficient and fill me a with joy and good times.

I have not had any problems with the courses at the University, I have improved my technique in ceramics, which used to take me a lot of time and and I produced me stress for not been able to improve the process, but right now, i shouldn´t have any reason to feel lost and even emotionally tired, but still, i do.

While Professor Salas was presenting a display on the History of Western Art Twentieth Century 1900-1950, my mind was far from the class, I really wanted to see Cosima,she gives me this outstanding vibe with only her presence, and the way she sees the world helps me to question the real meaning of  those gaps I've been feeling,and encourage me to continue the search for a sense of place.

 I have not spent more than three days with her, but the impact someone so bright can have in the psyche of another person is really surprising, and refreshing.. something tells me this is going to be a good night.

Link for the Song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3X9Bz0LNnc>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for the Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3X9Bz0LNnc

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a playlist for this fic. Music plays a really important part in my life, so I really wanted for you guys to associate the two and get to enjoy some music. The songs match some emotions of the characters in the fic. I'll put the youtube link with the accompanying music as I post new chapters:)


End file.
